


Bruised

by SomethingNormal



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: OC, Potential for full story, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7034455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingNormal/pseuds/SomethingNormal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot scene.<br/>Ladybug takes a hit for their new teammate and Chat Noir is not happy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruised

**Author's Note:**

> A couple notes to start out.  
> This is Bridgette as Ladybug and Felix as Chat Noir (hence Chat being a little grumpier).  
> Vulpine is NOT Volpina/Lila but an OC boy character. This scene is from an idea I am considering fleshing out for a previous generation super squad led by Bridgette and Felix.  
> Please let me know what you think!

“Vulpine!”  
Chat Noir heard Ladybug’s shout and turned his head just in time to witness the shockwave hit her full force as she threw herself in front of their teammate. “No!” The shout tore through his throat with desperation as he raced to reach his collapsing partner. “Ladybug!”  
His arm slipped around his waist while his other hand cupped her head and gently lowered her to the ground. “Please, Ladybug.” He didn’t know what he was asking for but whatever his request was, it was answered as her eyes fluttered open.  
“Chat Noir,” she murmured. “The akuma.” It was all the encouragement he needed. Chat lifted his head to level a glare at Vulpine who was still standing in shock, wide eyes staring down at the couple below him.  
“Watch her,” Chat growled. “And don’t get in my way.” Vulpine blinked and regained his composure, nodding firmly with newfound determination. With years of experience and fueled by a silent rage, Chat Noir made quick work of defeating the victim and snapped the conducting rod the akuma was located in. A yoyo flashed before him, capturing the akuma and purifying it. A white butterfly fluttered past Chat’s face as he turned to see Ladybug sitting up with support from Vulpine. Chat bounded back to his lady, smoothing back her hair as she weakly tossed her unused Lucky Charm and said those two magic words.  
The rush of red overtook the trio before moving on to repair the damage done to the rest of the city. Chat sighed in relief as Ladybug’s eyes cleared from the haze of pain and were filled with the same confidence he was so accustomed to. “Look at you, Kitty. It’s almost like you were worried about me.”  
Uncharacteristically tender, Chat brushed back her bangs and gently kissed her forehead. “Something like that, my lady,” he whispered, mindful of the fox who was still hovering next to them.  
“You ever get yourself in trouble like that again,” Chat said, now turning his attention to the other boy, “don’t expect one of us to always be there to take the hit for you.”  
“Chat,” Ladybug scolded, now getting to her feet. “He’s still new. We were hardly perfect when we first started out.”  
“He’s got a lot to learn and he’s not going to learn anything if we baby him.”  
“I’m right here, you know?” Vulpine pouted. He turned fully toward the heroine. “Thank you, Ladybug, for protecting me. I’m sorry you got hurt. And I am training to catch up with you guys.”  
“Chat!” Ladybug elbowed the leather-clad cat in the ribs when he just ‘hmphed’ and rolled his eyes at Vulpine’s sincerity. “You will get better, Vulpine. You’re still just beginning to understand your powers.” A trio of beeps reminded them all of their time limit.  
“I better run,” Vulpine said, prepared to leap off of the rooftop they were all perched on. “See you for patrol tomorrow!”  
“Don’t be so hard on him,” Ladybug said, turning back to Chat Noir. She was surprised to find her face caught and cradled in his hands as his gray eyes carefully scrutinized her.  
“You’re sure you’re okay?” he asked, checking her over for any residual injury or discomfort. The intensity of his gaze drew a blush to Ladybug’s cheeks but she quickly tampered it down before Chat could be encouraged.  
“I’m fine, Kitty. My suit took most of the impact and the Miraculous Cure fixed the rest.” He still didn’t appear convinced so Ladybug gripped his wrists to focus his attention. “I’m fine, Chat. No more injury, I promise.”  
“You shouldn’t have been injured in the first place,” he grumbled.  
“Says the cat who is always throwing himself in the path of danger,” Ladybug rebutted. Chat opened his mouth to continue the argument but was interrupted by another round of beeps. “Time to go, Kitty.” With a quick nuzzle against the side of her face to reassure himself that Ladybug was indeed safe and sound, Chat Noir used his baton to vault onto the next roof and then across the city. With a definite blush now gracing her cheeks, Ladybug followed suit and returned home before her transformation wore off.  
Bridgette’s apartment was silent as she slipped in from the fire escape. The carpet on the living room floor absorbed the sound of her feet landing and there was no one around to witness the brief flash of light as her transformation ended and Tikki appeared before her, fluttering briefly before collapsing in Bridgette’s outstretched hands. Therefore Tikki was the only one to witness Bridgette’s wince of pain as her ribs protested the sudden movement.  
“You are still injured!” Tikki accused, her wings flitting in outrage but too exhausted to actually take flight. “You lied to Chat Noir!”  
“I didn’t want him to worry. Besides, it’s just a bruise,” Bridgette said, smiling despite the deep ache that was settling against her side.  
“That was a really big hit you took for Vulpine,” Tikki said. “Are you sure you shouldn’t go to the doctor?”  
“I’ll be okay. I’ll just take it easy for a little while. Hopefully Hawkmoth will take a couple days off too.” Bridgette snuck past her roommates’ closed doors and slipped into her own room.  
A brief thought that a soak in the bath might help ease the ache crossed Bridgette’s mind before she collapsed into bed and fell asleep fully clothed.


End file.
